Blood Links
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: IT'S DONE! A murderer stalks the smashers, using killing to destroy his fears. Can the smashers identify the murderer before it's too late? Or shall all the links unravel...? T for deaths and language.
1. The First to Fall

**Well, here's another first attempt at horror. I have to thank BabyGurl278 for inspiring me to put up this story. I really do hope it's good.**

**Falco: Of course it'll be good!**

**That's what you say…well, Falco, Pikachu, and Zelda are up here with me. Closing the chapters is the famous duo of Marth and Luigi.**

**Pikachu: Booyah!**

**Each chapter begins and ends with a diary entry from the murderer. The bold italics are the entries. And no, just because the murderer owns a diary, it's a girl. Well, it could be a girl…but…well, you shall see around the end. If anyone here is really smart and knows who did it, well, don't spoil, okay? At the end, anyone who does guess right gets cake.**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic does not own Super Smash Brothers Melee, but she does own the story idea.**

**Pikachu: Well, first chapter away!**

_**It is finally time to put my plan in action…it is finally time for me to do what I wanted to do ever since I got here…**_

_**Six smashers shall lose their lives…for something they can not control…but this thing they cannot control…it blinds me…it frightens me… I must make sure that it shall be destroyed. That is why these six must die…**_

_**I shall start simple, and work my way up…he shouldn't be too hard…with a midnight surprise; he shall fall to a rope's demise…**_

It seemed to be just an ordinary rainy night at Smash Mansion, home of Nintendo's finest. The smashers slept on as the rain pounded on the roof, and lightning pierced the sky…well, most of them, at least…

After waking from a nightmare, Falco Lombardi realized just how loud the rain was. No matter how he tossed and turned, he could not get back to sleep. He sighed to himself as he got out of bed and stretched, wearing nothing but purple boxers.

"Stupid rain…" he muttered fiercely. "How can it go from a perfectly sunny warm day to a disastrous rainy night in an instant?"

He decided to go see if anyone else was up, so he went to his closet and slid his white jacket over his body. Dusting any unwanted fibers off the jacket, he grabbed his Blaster Gun and went to turn on the light switch; the room remained dark.

"Wonderful!" he cried out sarcastically. Lightning flashed, hitting Falco's window, causing the bird humanoid to jump backwards…straight into the door. The thunder seconds later hid Falco's colorful language. "I hate thunderstorms!" he cried out, wondering how his cousin of a fox could even THINK about liking these storms.

He decided to check the fuses and try to get the power back on. He grabbed his flashlight and headed out into the hall. As he did so, he heard a door slam; by how faint it was, it sounded to be near the arenas.

'_Burglars,'_ was Falco's first thought. Muttering angrily about being the only one up, he headed downstairs.

It didn't look like burglars had entered; everything was still in order. He was about to tell himself he was just hearing things when he heard a door slam again. He rushed to the arenas, determined to find who the hell found it entertaining to slam doors during thunderstorms at midnight. He entered the arena's lounge room when a blunt object smashed full force into the poor bird's head. He had a glazed look as his brain banged forcefully into his skull; then he passed out.

Falco did not know how much time passed when he came to. It was still dark, the rain was still pouring; it couldn't have been long. He stood up, realizing he was in the kitchen, on one of the tables. His hands were tied behind his back, and a noose was around his neck.

"So, you're awake," a voice said. Falco began looking around.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want with me?"

"You have family; you are family," the voice said. "You are cousin to Fox McCloud, I believe? You must pay for your blood."

"What the hell are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense!" Falco cried. "And how the hell do you know Fox's my cousin?"

"Goodbye," the voice said.

Before Falco could respond to this, the table beneath him collapsed. It took only one second…not even enough time to see his life flash before his eyes. The falcon humanoid known as Falco Lombardi was no more. There was a huge flash of lightning, followed by thunder as loud as an explosion.

When Zelda woke up at seven a.m., she felt something was wrong. She shook the thought off, what could possibly be wrong? She headed downstairs into the kitchen to start breakfast…

…Where she found a horrific surprise.

She let out a piercing scream.

**_One down, five to go…it shall be removed…from the face of this world. First the smashers, then the rest of the world…_**

**_But for now, five shall lose their lives another day…_**

**Luigi: And end chapter!**

**Marth: Yikes! Well, that was certainly interesting!**

**Luigi: True that...**

**Marth: RoyalFanatic apologizes if the chapter's short.**

**Luigi: Review!**


	2. The Tourney's Cancelled?

**Well, as you'll see, the murderer isn't going to kill anyone today; he doesn't have the chance, as he'll later write, or something to that degree. Anyway, there's going to be an "aftermath" chapter after each murder, so we know what the smashers are doing about all this.**

**Falco: Yikes!**

**I also would like to give props to another horror story I read that I forgot to mention before: _Here Today, Gone Tomorrow_, a good fic, you should read it…but after you read mine, okay? XD**

**Pikachu: (Sighs)**

**Also, I would like to point out that this fic is an original. If it looks like I'm copying any other of the horror fics that inspired me to do this, well, it's just coincidence, okay?**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic does not own us, but she does own this story.**

**Okay, away chapter two!**

_**Unavoidable of how loud that woman shrieks. Perhaps I shall go after her…instead of him…I shall wait until after this next one, however; I can't disturb the order…**_

_**The order of Death…**_

Zelda felt her legs give away, and she fell to the floor. Her heart seemed to increase beating tenfold. There was a swarm of footsteps; then Mario, Link, and Yoshi charged into the kitchen.

"Zelda! What's--!" Link's eyes fell on the dead Falco, and he lost his voice.

"Is that…Falco?" Yoshi asked. "What happened? Why is he…?"

"I don't know," Zelda muttered. "When I came in, I found him…like this…"

"What are we going to tell Fox?" Mario asked.

"The truth; what else?" Link asked, unsheathing his Master Sword. Walking up to where Falco was hanging, he cut the rope. Sheathing his Master Sword and grabbing Falco, he turned to Yoshi. "Yosh, I hate to ask you, but would you?"

"It's cool," Yoshi said, knowing he was the right man for the job. He winced slightly, yet allowed Link to put the dead Falco on his back. Knowing he was going to have nightmares of this sooner or later, he grabbed the rope and rushed off to see Dr. Mario, who hopefully was up.

"I'll take care of the table," Mario muttered, kneeling near the ruinous table and picking up the pieces.

"Are you alright Zel?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head. "Go lie down."

"Who'll tell Master Hand? And Fox?" she asked.

"I'll do both," Link said. Zelda nodded and walked out. Link also left; leaving Mario to his work. He ran towards Master Hand's office.

"I see," the glove said, after listening to what Link had to say. "So, there is a murderer running loose in our mansion."

"What do we do sir?" Link asked. "And what about the tournament?"

"As for what to do, I do not know," Master Hand replied. "We need more information about this murderer. As for the tournament, it shall be cancelled. Did anyone tell Fox?"

"I'm going to do that right now," Link said. "If you need us, we'll be at the infirmary." Master Hand nodded, if even possible, and Link left the office.

Fox wasn't sure what was more painful: Link telling him how Falco died, or seeing Falco's dead body. At any rater, he felt as if the ceiling had just collapsed and fell right on top of him.

"I…can't believe this," Fox muttered.

"I'm truly sorry Fox," Link said.

"Who would want to kill him, though?" Fox asked. "I didn't think he had any enemies!"

"I don't think anyone thought he had enemies," Link said. "Falco was a good person. A little vain, to be honest, but good at heart."

"What about the tournament?" Fox asked.

"Master Hand said it's going to be cancelled," Link replied. "And personally, I don't blame him, either."

"Attention all smashers!" Master Hand's voice spoke over the P.A. Link and Fox looked up at the speaker in the room. "I have very grave announcements; all of which affect each of you. Will everyone, with the exception of Dr. Mario, head to the Meeting Room? That is all."

"Let's go," Link said. Fox nodded, and the two ran out of the infirmary.

"What's going on?" D.K. asked when everyone was seated. "I have a job interview soon!"

"I apologize for any inconveniences," Master Hand said. "However, I have a few announcements to make, as I said before."

"Wait…Falco isn't here," Peach said, noticing the humanoid's empty chair. "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"We'll be waiting a very long time, "Master Hand said; his voice serious.

"What does that mean?" Luigi asked.

"My first announcement is I'm cancelling the tournament," Master Hand said. There were several cries, most of them upset and angry, the others confused. "Cancelling the tourney?" "That's not fair!" "I'm doing well too!"

"I was going to win too!" Kirby said. "Man…"

"You'll think twice after what I have to say next," Master Hand said. Everyone fell silent. "As you can see, Falco isn't here. We do not know of how or why, but nevertheless, Falco has been murdered."

The room was filled with cries again; this time, they were sympathetic and fearful. "That's terrible!" "Who would murder Falco?" "Are you alright Fox?" "What about the rest of us?" "Are we in danger too?"

"We do not know enough yet," Master Hand said. "Try to get as much information as you can, but do not endanger yourselves. My final announcement is that if these murders increase, the mansion will be placed on lockdown. You may leave."

_**I was unable to get to them today…but I do not mind. Although they do not use what I fear against me…I will still see it destroyed.**_

_**For now…once again, five shall die another day.**_

**Luigi: End chapter!**

**Marth: Looks like things are getting a little tense.**

**Luigi: No duh. Although take a look at this… (Gives Marth a folder)**

**Marth: She's kidding… (Shakes head) Well, next chapter is the second murder.**

**Luigi: Review!**


	3. The Second to Fall

**Well, here's the third chapter, not to mention the second murder…**

**Falco: (Grin) Yes! Now I won't be the only one dead!**

**True.**

**Zelda and Pikachu: HEY!**

**Uh anyway, like I said before, if it looks like I'm copying any of the two horror fics that inspired me to write this; I assure you, one hundred percent, it's just coincidence! I'm no thief!**

**Pikachu: Uhh…**

**Okay, I'm done. (Sheepish grin)**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic does not own us, but she does own this story.**

**Falco: The next one shall fall…I'm getting excited! Away chapter!**

_**The time has finally come…five remain today…four shall remain tomorrow. May destroying my fears be the justification for these murders, and for all I shall do. But let my thoughts wander back to my mission…**_

_**While in the garden he tends to map…his life shall end with a final snap…**_

"Dad, why did we burn Falco's body?" Pichu asked. Pikachu patted Pichu's head.

"Well, Fox told us it was Falco's last wish," he replied. Pichu looked up at his father.

"Can I be burned too if I die?"

"It's your choice," Pikachu replied. "But let's hope that doesn't happen anytime soon, okay?"

"Okay!" Pichu said, hugging Pikachu. "I love you daddy!"

"Same here," Pikachu said. The little mouse let go of his father; then ran off.

"Pikachu!" a voice called. Pikachu turned around; it belonged to Luigi. "We need a fourth battler. Wanna join?"

"No thanks," Pikachu said. "I'm off to get seeds for my garden. Maybe next time though!"

"Sure," Luigi said. "Oh, while you're at it, could you get me a new hammer?" He fished out coins from his pocket. "I have it reserved, but was never able to get it."

"No problem," Pikachu said, receiving the money from Luigi. After getting the name of the weapon shop the hammer was at, Pikachu took off.

He managed to buy the seeds he needed, and even got a few extras as a bonus for shopping there so much. Looping the two handles of the shopping bad around his left ear, he went to pick up Luigi's hammer. He managed to get it with little problems.

It was sunset when Pikachu finally returned to the mansion. Deciding to tend to his garden first, he headed into his greenhouse. Once inside, he went to his desk, laid the hammer on it, grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, and searched for an empty patch of soil. He planted the seeds that he bought, headed back to the desk, stowed the extra seeds away, and began marking what he planted where.

Pikachu's garden was famous; he won ten gardening awards with it, and it consists of fruits, vegetables, berries, and lots and lots of flowers. Most of what the smashers ate actually came from the garden, and Master Hand was grateful to the mouse.

Pikachu, focusing on the paper, almost didn't hear the greenhouse door open. He didn't look up, assuming that it was Luigi picking up his hammer.

"Hey Lug! Sorry about that. Your hammer's right here," he said, now putting the pencil down and observing what he labeled. He was very surprised when he felt himself lifted off his chair. "Wha…what the?"

"You have family, you are family," a voice said. "You are the father of Pichu, are you not? You shall pay for your blood."

"Who…are you?" Pikachu squeaked out, tears welling in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Goodbye," the voice said.

And with a snap, the pokemon once known as Pikachu lived no more. Satisfied with the success, the murderer dropped the pokemon's body and vanished.

As if on cue, the door to the greenhouse opened again; this time, Luigi walked inside.

"Hey Pikachu! I heard you were in here! Did you get my hammer?" He asked well naturedly. He walked through the greenhouse; the silence starting to scare him. "Pikachu? You here?"

Upon reaching the desk, he discovered not only his hammer, but the dead Pikachu; the poor pokemon's neck clearly snapped. Luigi's eyes grew wide…he took a step backwards…

Then he ran out of the greenhouse, screaming like mad.

_**And thus another life has been taken. The blood links will unravel, completely…and I will be spared…I will be safe…I will be free…**_

_**For now, four shall lose their lives another day…**_

**Luigi: And we're done!**

**Marth: Noticing a pattern? Well, the smashers will soon notice it too. It seems the murderer hates people who are related to each other, and as for these "Blood Links"? That will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Luigi: Don't expect novel length chapters. RoyalFanatic deeply apologizes, but reports that the chapters probably aren't going to beaslong as some of her other works.**

**Marth: That's all for now. Review!**


	4. The Links Unravel

**Well, here's another aftermath; this time, the aftermath of Pikachu's death…**

**Falco: Not to mention you'll learn more about the Blood Links. Maybe learning more will give you a better idea of who the murderer is. You can guess, of course, but if you say "I know it's blank," you get no cake.**

**Pikachu: Well, looks like I'm dead now…let's see how Pichu's taking it…**

**That, and much, much more. Plus, the murderer seems to be having troubles of his/her own…too bad for it! Or maybe too good? You'll have to see!**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, but she does own the story.**

**Onward chapter!**

_**The protection of the links will get stronger; Master Hand must be aware of this; that I target only the links. But my information seems to have misled me…I am now confused as to who I should attack…**_

_**I must research…**_

Luigi stood next to Mario, watching with the others as Pikachu's body was carried out of the mansion. He was going to be taken to Ash; it was a trainer's right to see their pokemon to their final resting place.

The only sound in the wide entrance hall, besides the movement of feet, was the sobbing Pichu; struggling to free himself from Bowser's tight grip, struggling to hug his father one last time. He began casting his electric type moves, shocking both himself and the King of Koopas. The attempts failed, and Pichu went back to his hysterical crying.

In his office, Master Hand was deep in thought. First Falco, cousin to Fox…now Pikachu, father to Pichu…not to mention—

Of course. Of course! Master Hand wondered how he didn't see it before. The Blood Links! The links he created! The links were unraveling…which was putting everyone in danger. He had to inform them…before it was too late. He turned on the P.A. system.

"Attention smashers!" he said. "I have only one announcement. Will Link, Zelda, Young Link, Marth, Roy, Mario, and Luigi please report to my office? That will be all."

He turned to P.A. off and floated back to his desk, waiting…

"That's odd, he didn't call you guys," Peach, who was talking with Popo and Dr. Mario, said. "Aren't you guys related to Nana and Mario, respectively, of course?"

"Yeah and no," Popo said.

"Same here," Dr. Mario said.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"It's the village secret, but I'll tell you," Popo replied. "I did have a sister named Nana, but she died. A sickness struck all the kids in the village; it was a miracle that I wasn't affected, actually."

"So, the Nana here is actually a clone?" Peach asked.

"The sickness came after our adventure on the mountain," Popo said. "When Master Hand came for the famous Ice Climbers, he only found one. Using everything my parents and I told him about Nana, and her favorite parka, he managed to create the Nana you see today."

"Most people don't know this, but Mario and I are actually one," Dr. Mario said. "Master Hand traveled to the past, set a clone in my place, and I was allowed to come here. Just like Link and Young Link don't have a blood link; they're one and the same too."

"But since Zelda's both Link's and Young Link's brother, she has two links with the both of them," Peach stated. Popo and Dr. Mario nodded. "I never knew…" Dr. Mario shrugged.

"Everyone learns something new everyday," Popo said.

"What's up?" Luigi asked. The seven and Master Hand actually were situated in the Meeting Room. Master Hand had ushered them there because the office was too small, but he didn't tell them he felt he was being watched…in his own office…

"As you know, Falco and Pikachu were both recently murdered," the glove replied. "The Blood Links I have set are beginning to unravel."

"You mean the six links you made to keep Giga Bowser imprisoned?" Roy asked. Master Hand bobbed his hand, his way of nodding.

"Correct," he said. "We still do not know enough, but someone other than Pichu, Fox, and the eight of us here know about the Blood Links."

"Could the murderer be trying to set Giga Bowser free?" Link asked.

"It's possible," Master Hand said. "This means four of you here are in danger."

"I won't let anything happen!" Young Link said. "I'll save both Link and Zelda!" He raised a fist in the air. "Who's with me?"

"Such determination!" Mario said. "But I suppose you should have so much; the three of you share two of the four links, which means two of you could possibly die."

"What do we do?" Zelda asked. "Should we try to find more about the murderer?"

"Leave that to the others," Master Hand said. "Pichu and Fox are in the clear because of Pikachu's and Falco's deaths, but we don't know who the murderer will hit next."

"We have to keep guarding the links, right?" Marth asked. Master Hand "nodded" angain.

"Correct," he said. "I would like you guys to stay in groups, pairs the minimal. Keep an eye on everyone; we don't know if the murderer is an outsider…or even one of our own. You must watch your back, and the backs of the others here. Be wary of your surroundings, and perhaps we can save the links. That is all."

_**The time for the next to fall is not today…most of my time spent doing research…and other trivial things…but now my path is set; my way is clear…I will remove the Blood Links…and no one, not even Master or Crazy Hand, shall stop me!**_

_**But for now…once again, four shall die another day.**_

**Luigi: Cue end of chapter!**

**Marth: Looks like things are getting serious. Now I'm sure you're wondering, who's related to whom and such. To be honest, RF completely forgot about the Ice Climbers and Dr. Mario, and hopes that she explained how they can't be part of the links.**

**Luigi: I think I'm most obvious; Mario and I are brothers; we share one of the links.**

**Marth: Roy and I are brothers; we also share one of the links.**

**Luigi: Young Link and Zelda, little bro and older sis, share one of the links, and Link and Zelda, older bro and younger sis, share a separate link. Since Young Link and Link are one and the same, much like Mario and the Doc, they don't have a link.**

**Marth: Fox and Falco, cousins, and Pikachu and Pichu, father and son, had two of the links, but they were both unraveled.**

**Luigi: If you're curious about why the doc and I don't share a link, right? Well, Master Hand only needed six links.**

**Marth: Review!**


	5. The Third to Fall

**Well, here we are with chapter 5!**

**Falco: That was quick…**

**This fic will probably be updated fairly quickly. Wish I could say the same about my other works.**

**Pikachu: XD**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, but she does own the story.**

**You're disclaimer girl, aren't you?**

Zelda: )

**Uh, well, here's the next chapter, and the next murder…**

_**Finally, after days of preparation, it is time for the next link to unravel…for live today…three shall live tomorrow. I made some…"arrangements", since they are hanging with others…it shall do no good in the end; I shall do what I was destined to do…**_

_**A peaceful night upon on the roof…her life shall end with a peaceful "poof"…**_

"I really do thank you for staying with me," Zelda said, smiling.

"It's no trouble," Roy said, grinning. "I'm happy to help."

Zelda was relieved that he showed so much respect for her. So much for being a selfish hothead!

It has been four days since Pikachu was taken back to Kanto. No one knows how Ash is, or what he did with Pikachu, and all hoped that he wouldn't storm the mansion in revenge or anything like that. Master Hand seemed very stressed, and Zelda had a bad feeling…someone would be murdered soon…

Roy had never felt more excited, despite the dangers of the situation. He was the guardian of the seal of the greatest evil technology could make…yet he knew that it meant his life, and the life of his brother, was in danger. Times were uneasy, yet Roy felt more peaceful in these kinds of times.

Zelda felt the complete opposite. This murderer etched an unknown fear in her, and she would do anything to bring peace back to the mansion. She was scared for herself, and scared for Link and Young Link. She didn't have enough fear left in her for the others; she left her brothers to that.

The day went by pretty uneventful. Most of the smashers were on the lookout for anyone suspicious. Jigglypuff was deemed owner of Pikachu's garden, and spent most of her time in the garden. She took good care of it, and also showed Pichu how to take care of it; she knew he would want to own it eventually.

Zelda felt uncomfortable as dusk came. She sat on the mansion's roof, staring at the setting sun. Roy was by her side.

"It's nice," Zelda said. She let out a sigh. "I wish things weren't so hectic; that way we can enjoy this freely."

"It is pretty," Roy said. "But I'm not into nature, really."

"How can you say that?" Zelda asked. She didn't sound shocked; just curious, yet Roy still hesitated.

"My aunt loved nature," Roy finally replied. "She practically lived outside. She knew the names of all the flowers and animals. We used to laugh; my parents, my uncle, and I. Then…it happened…"

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"Roy! Roy!" The two turned around; Popo was running towards them. "Come quick!"

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"There's a fire," Popo said. "And they're stuck…Mario…and…and…" He looked at Roy with watery eyes. Roy turned to Zelda.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Unless…"

"I'm going to head in soon," Zelda said. "Go on." Roy nodded and he and Popo left.

Zelda took one last look at the setting sun; then turned around to leave. That was when she couldn't move.

"Wha? What is this?"

"You have family, you are family," a voice said from behind her. "You are the sister of Link and Young Link, are you not? You shall pay for your blood."

"Please don't," Zelda begged. She felt herself being lifted and carried towards the edge. "Who…what are you?"

"Goodbye," the voice said. There was a pause; then Zelda was thrown off the roof. She couldn't move, couldn't save herself. She screamed…until her impact…

…Until her death…

Jigglypuff was returning from the garden, a small spade in one of her hands. She was whistling; then humming. She was about to break into full song…when she found Zelda.

The spade fell to the ground, and Jigglypuff fled, screaming.

And it is done. Three down, three to go…I feel no remorse for her…she did her fair share of screaming. But no matter, I shall go after him anyway…as well as the others…

_**For now, three shall lose their lives another day…**_


	6. A Close Call!

**It seems I have abandoned my other work, haven't I? Eh heh heh heh…**

**Falco: This is still good, you know!**

**Zelda: Well, the chapters are still short…**

**Yeah…either long chapters and long updates, or medium-short to medium chapters and short updates…well, this chapter might be an exception, as the duo below shall tell you. XD**

**Pikachu: Zelda, do your thing!**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, but she does own this story.**

**Away, chapter 6, the aftermath of Zelda's death…and more… (Evil grin)**

**_Three still live…and perhaps I can kill again. They may believe they're safe…but I can still get them…there is no safe haven in the mansion. Even the arenas are mine…and they shall die…_**

_**I will destroy the Blood Links…**_

Link and Young Link were both speechless. They merely stared at Zelda's body. How she could've been killed by merely being thrown off a roof was beyond them…unless she couldn't use her powers…

"Oh man! Oh man!" Popo and Roy ran up to the two Links'. Popo was the one talking; he sounded hysterical. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault; there was a fire…and I grabbed Roy…and…and…"

"Calm down; it wasn't your fault," Link said. "This is a sign…the murderer's trying to tell us something…"

"Partners or groups are useless," Roy muttered. "We'll probably be killed…no matter what."

"We have to tell Master Hand," Link said. He turned back to Popo. "Remember, this was no one's fault. Come on." He picked up Zelda and the four ran to Master Hand's office.

Master Hand angrily banged his hand…well, himself…on his desk.

"We just lost two of the links!" he said angrily. He was mostly angry at himself for not being able to protect the smashers.

"What now?" Link asked. "And…what should I do with Zelda?"

"She's your sister, it's your choice," Master Hand replied. "As for what to do now…find information! We need to know who this murderer is! The mansion will be placed on lockdown; we need to know if the murderer is an outsider or one of us. Popo, you help Link and Young Link. Roy, you must watch yourself! We only have two of the links left!

"What about Luigi and Dr. Mario?" Roy asked.

"I do not wish to put Luigi in danger…we could have another Zelda incident…" Master Hand said. "But we have no choice. I shall speak with them." The four left the office. Master Hand turned on the P.A. system again. "Attention smashers! I have a few announcements.

"The murderer has struck again; Zelda has been killed. Actions will take place, and they are only for your safety. The mansion will be placed on lockdown; no one may leave or enter. This will help us confirm if the murderer is also a smasher. There will be a curfew; everyone must be in their rooms at 9:30 p.m. sharp, no exceptions. Also, I need Luigi and Dr. Mario in my office, now! That is all."

He turned the P.A. off and floated back to his desk. In what seemed like seconds, Dr. Mario barged into the office.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panting. He had run from his office two floors below.

"We lost two of the four remaining links in one blow," Master Hand replied. "It is very dangerous; past mistakes could be made again…yet I need you and Luigi to form a link."

"So we're making a link after all," Dr. Mario muttered.

"Indeed," Master Hand said. "Do you know where Luigi is?"

"The arenas, training," Dr. Mario said.

"What?" Master Hand "stared" at the doctor. "Is he alone? Who's with him?"

The Final Destination, also known as the "In Between Stage", for its connection to the smashers' world, and the fabled "real world". Below the platform where the smashers fight, in the direct center, was the core of the stage, the source of its energy and stability.

Luigi landed on his feet, near the center of the stage, observing the emptiness in front of him. He counted to three, turned, and threw the bob-omb in his hand; too bad Marth countered it away anyway. It flew off the stage and into the darkness below.

"Oh come on!" Luigi said, jumping backwards. "I had you and you know it!"

"You're too slow," Marth said, grinning.

"Yeah, well…" Luigi tried to think of a good comeback. That was when a pokeball landed by his feet. He picked it up. "Let's see how quick you are!"

Instead of throwing the ball, Luigi charged and unleashed his Green Missile attack. Marth sidestepped as Luigi passed him; then put his shield up as the pokeball almost smashed into his head. It opened to reveal a Venusaur.

With a cry of its name, the ground began shaking. The prince found himself constantly being flung into the air. After the Venusaur vanished, he pulled himself up, but was grabbed and thrown by Luigi. Using his double jump, he managed to grab hold of the edge.

That was when he noticed…

"Luigi, something's wrong…" he muttered. The green wearing plumber helped the prince onto the stage.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The core…it is colored black…" Marth replied.

"Black?" Luigi asked.

Then the shaking began…

"Damnit, we have to get out of here!" Luigi cried. The shakings increased, however, and both warriors fell to their knees. Then Luigi let out another cry; the Final Destination was crumbling away. Soon enough, both stage and smashers followed the bob-omb into the darkness.

Half an hour later, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Roy, and Master Hand stared at the ruined site before them.

"What happened?" Ganondorf asked. "How did the Final Destination collapse?"

"The murderer, obviously," Master Hand replied. "And he's succeeded again."

"Master Hand!" Roy and Dr. Mario both cried.

"Think about it, who else could, or would want to, do this?" the glove asked. "They've been killed, and all is lost." Roy looked ready to cry.

"Not yet," a voice said. The four began looking around, but of course Roy was the one who found the source of the voice. His face was pale white, and a makeshift bandage was wrapped around his head. He obviously was hit hard, yet Marth still flashed a grin.

"Marth! You're alive!" Roy cried, giving his brother a hug.

"How about Luigi?" Dr. Mario asked. The grin faded, replaced with a serious look.

"This way," Marth replied. Expecting the worse, the others followed. They were met with a surprise…

Ten hours later, in the infirmary, Luigi finally managed to open his eyes.

"Welcome back to the living!" Dr. Mario said. "Did you sleep well?"

"What happened?" Luigi asked, as the memories of the Final Destination slowly came back to him.

"Bruised ribs, broken ankle, small concussion," the doc replied. "Also, you shouldn't move your right arm for a while, okay? No battle for a week or so."

"Did the Final Destination fall?" Luigi asked.

"Sure did," Dr. Mario replied. "The murderer struck again, yet both you and Marth managed to survive. Got hit on the head hard, but he didn't fall unconscious. If he had, I'm sure neither of you would be alive right now."

"That was too close a call," Luigi muttered. Dr. Mario nodded.

"I completely agree."

_**Curse their luck! They should've died…both of them! How dare they still live! If they are so hard of targets, or rather, so lucky, then perhaps…well, I shall see…**_

_**No matter what happens…I will succeed…**_

_**For now…once again, three shall die another day.**_

**Marth: Too close!**

**Luigi: This chapter is the same amount of pages as chapters on most of her other fics. Interesting.**

**Marth: Well, she did say there would be some exceptions to the shortness.**

**Luigi: I suppose. But wait…if we're the ones with the close call…does that mean?**

**Marth: We shall see. Review!**


	7. The Fourth to Fall

**Here's an update that took forever! Yikes! O.o**

**Falco: The fourth to fall…is coming up…**

**Stop trying to sound suspenseful; you're doing a bad job. Leave that to the murderer.**

**Falco: What if I'M the murderer!**

**Pikachu: Falco, you're dead…**

**Falco: How do we know that? What if it was a clone?**

**Zelda: Uh…RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, but she does own the story.**

**Flaco's lost it…anyway, away chapter!**

**_I had enough…if the lucky bastard shall not fall, then perhaps his worthless piece of existance of a brother will fall instead! Those two will regret EVER falling into my trap and living…and both will regret having a brother in the first place! They may think the arenas are safe, but not if I go forth myself…_**

_**His life, his wishes, hidden by a battle frown…he shall lose it all…he shall drown…**_

It was a week before Dr. Mario finally allowed Luigi and Marth out of the infirmary. Poor Luigi had to use crutches to move around; the doc realizing his ankle would not heal for some time. The two immediately headed to Master Hand's office; although it was dangerous to him, Luigi agreed to be the bearer of two links, as Zelda was before she fell. The link between Luigi and Dr. Mario was formed.

Things were still uneasy; everyone felt worried that Master Hand wasn't sending them away. Of course, the glove knew that only six people were targets for death, and he knew which six. If anything, the glove knew that if the murderer was successful, then Giga Bowser would rise again…and if no one was here to at least _try_ and stop him…

Still, Master Hand was worried; anyone could see it if they looked at him. He knew the murderer was a smasher him/herself. Perhaps it was even his own brother, Crazy Hand. It was possible! Yet he didn't know enough; only that whoever it is wants to destroy the Blood Links.

"There are many reasons to destroy those links," Master Hand muttered to himself, as he floated around his office. "The murderer could be trying to set Giga Bowser free…perhaps a clone is doing this…trying to set free its master…perhaps Nana?" He angrily shook himself. "What am I saying? That clone sticks by Popo twenty four/seven! Unless…well, there have been times…" He sighed heavily.

"Or perhaps the murderer just hates the links because they're made by family," the glove continued to ponder out loud. "Smashers who have no family anymore like Falcon, or Samus…or smashers who never had family like Mewtwo…or even Mr. Game and Watch…

"Of course, it's also possible that perhaps the murderer and his family is cursed, and hates the fact that there are families that aren't cursed, such as my brother…and there is probably one smasher that hates me for any reason at all…

"So many possibilities…how am I supposed to find the correct one before it's too late?"

"Are you sure?" Link could not help feeling worried. Sure, Young Link wasn't a target…yet anything could happen with a murderer loose in the mansion.

"I'll be fine, I promise!" Young Link said bouncing up and down as he tried to convince his older "brother" he would be fine. The two Links', as well as a good number of the smashers, were in the living room of the mansion.

"I can watch him," Roy suggested, watching the Links' debate with an amused look on his face.

"But you're a possible target," Link said, now frowning at the red head. "I mean, Master Hand did look over each arena, yet…"

"I promise you, I'll be fine," Roy said. "We'll just train for an hour or so; then be back."

"Yeah, please?" Young Link asked.

"Shouldn't you be with Marth though?" Link asked Roy. "I mean, he was almost killed…perhaps the murderer's just waiting for a time like this."

"Look, the mansion isn't safe anymore," Roy said. "No matter what we do, you, me, my brother, Luigi, Mario and Dr. Mario will always be in danger. Even if we stick together, it won't matter. The murderer lives with us…there's no way we're safe in anyway."

"You're right," Link said. "Go ahead Young Link. Keep an eye on Roy for us, okay?"

"Thank you! I will!" Young Link shouted happily, hugging the older Link. The two walked out to the arenas. Link sighed; he knew Roy was right…but he still clung on to the hope that the mansion is still safe.

"I'm not sure what to do anymore," Link muttered.

"Let them go," Mewtwo, who had been meditating in the corner, said, now teleporting next to Link. "Roy is right; none of you are safe…perhaps it would be best to die doing what you love."

"Don't say that…" Link muttered. "If Young Link goes, so do I. And if Roy dies…"

"There's really nothing we can do," Mewtwo muttered. "Endless searches that go deep into the early hours of morning, searches that span every nook and cranny of the mansion…and still we found nothing."

"Do you think the murderer wants to see Giga Bowser revived?" Link asked.

"I do not know," Mewtwo muttered, shaking his head. "Now if I may?" Link nodded, and Mewtwo teleported away.

"Let's take a breather," Roy suggested, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Young Link nodded, plopping to the ground, taking off his head, and attempting to fan himself with it.

The two took the teleportation device and headed for Great Bay, since Master Hand informed the smashers the holo arenas were still too risky. Gulls' cries filled the air as the two sat down. Not too far off, Tingle was dancing around.

Roy loved the teleporters. Being able to visit the arena itself was what made the battle worth it. The gulls, they were real. The turtle was also real, the moon and four gods were real too. It thrilled Roy to the extreme. He never regretted being a smasher, even though times were dark.

The pyro swordsman stood up and walked passed Tingle, who inflated another balloon, and sat by the turtle. It sank into the ocean a few minuets later.

That's when he heard a thump…

Roy stood up, his heart racing. "Young Link?" He called. No response…

He felt someone's breath on the back of his neck…and froze…

"You have family, you are family," a voice whispered. Roy felt his hands shaking. Why couldn't he move? "You must pay for your blood…"

"What…what are…" Roy managed to say.

"Goodbye."

Roy was then pushed into the water. He tried to break the surface when he realized he was being forced down…the murderer was making sure he wouldn't get any air…and if he didn't get any air…

He tried to break the murderer's grasp, but was getting weaker and weaker. His body screamed for air, yet he couldn't…he struggled, but knew it was worthless…he knew he was going to die…

Young Link moaned; then got up. He rubbed the spot where the weapon hit him, and heard the splashing of the water. He jumped onto Tingle's balloon, and watched as a hooded figure struggled to keep something under the water. Before Young Link could jump down, the murderer stood up, the water still…the young swordsman thought his heart jumped into his throat…

Roy couldn't be dead…

"You're the one!" He shouted, before the murderer could vanish. "You killed my sister, didn't you? And Falco and Pikachu...and Roy…how could you!" He jumped down, striking the murderer's cloak. Young Link looked up, and saw the murderer's face. "You're—"

"You shall not utter my name!" The murderer screamed, taking out a Super Scope, fully charged, and shooting Young Link. The boy was sent flying, hit the ground, and fell unconscious. The murderer knelt before him. "You shall forget ever seeing my face……it is done." The murderer stood up, and vanished…

…An hour later, Mario, Marth, and Link teleported to the Great Bay; Master Hand appearing a few seconds later.

"Young Link!" Link was the first to notice his young self on the ground. "I knew something was wrong…"

"But if Young Link's here…then where is…" Mario couldn't even finish the question. The turtle broke the surface; on his back, the dead Roy.

Master Hand let out a stream of curses…

_**And the deed is done. Now perhaps he will realize the mistake of living…and wish he died a week ago…now for the next one…he shall pay too…**_

_**For now, two shall die another day…**_

**Luigi: Oh no! Roy died!**

**Marth: Yikes…and to think that's what RoyalFanatic planned for me!**

**Luigi: It's true folks! Originally, Marth was supposed to be the one who died…but… (Grins)**

**Marth: Makes me wonder who's going to die next…**

**Luigi: Me too. Anyways, review!**


	8. Accidents and Last Requests

**A somewhat sad chapter…the aftermath of Roy's death and, as the title suggests, the victims' last requests.**

**Falco: But I was already cremated, and Pikachu was already sent to Ash.**

**Zelda: Like our wills or something? **

You'll see! But anyway, yeah, a somewhat sad chapter…

**Pikachu: I'm already sad… (Sniff)**

**But there is some humor! I mean, the others can't be sad forever, right?**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, but she does own the story and the Blood Links.**

**Pikachu & Falco: Away chapter!**

_**Funeral services…are so pathetic. Why should I have to go, when I could research how to get the missing links? Perhaps I could even finish them of by just getting one…but perhaps not; after all, that little monkey of a human managed to survive before…he could live my attack again…**_

_**Yes…he could…**_

How could it be so sunny?

That's what Link wanted to know…

The funeral service just ended. Master Hand was talking with the priest, thanking him for doing the service for two people at once. It was well known throughout the mansion that both Roy and Zelda had a crush on each other. Being buried together would surely make them happy.

Link thought back to the last thing he said, before heading back to the mansion with Young Link by his side. "Rest easy. We're going to be alright…" Was that really true? Would he, Marth, and Young Link really be alright? Losing family was so hard…

Young Link was in tears; the funeral only proving to the eleven year old that he would never see Zelda again. Never again would she play with him, or laugh at his attempts at jokes, or even scold him when he did something wrong! Never again, would he hear her voice…and it pained him so.

Link was beyond the point of crying. He knew tears would do nothing to help him feel better in any way. All the Hero of Time could really do was find support and strength in his friends, and overcome…well, overcome as much as he possibly can; he was sure one could never get over the death of family. Yet…Link could feel his positive emotions slip away…he tried to smile, to laugh, but he always failed. He could only feel sorrow for Zelda's death…and anger at the one who took her away.

But for Marth, it seemed his emotions, both good and bad, took off on vacation or died along with Roy. He only spoke when necessary, with a cool tone. If he was sad, angry, or anything at all, he didn't show it.

Master Hand was now literally sweating with apprehension; at first, he _feared_ that bad, no, horrible things, would happen, and now he _knew_. It was almost as if any day now, he would finally crack.

Mario was also hit in the heart by the funeral; he knew he himself, Dr. Mario, and Luigi, especially Luigi, were in danger. Of course, the green wearing plumber had luck, but for how long? Would the day come in which he dies anyway?

The smashers thought they could already feel Giga Bowser's shadow over the mansion. The thought of his release terrified them all…yet not everyone was aware that the Blood Links existed, and that they were what kept the mutant caged. Mr. Game and Watch lost it completely, proclaiming that he saw the titan freed and that the only way to eliminate the murderer was to kill pretty much everyone.

A week snailed by; then two; the smashers were losing heart. They were losing their numbers, quite rapidly, and they still couldn't find ANYTHING that might help to explain why.

Ganondorf didn't approve of the murderer and its secrecy. Not being able to pinpoint a gender to this murderer, the greudo king merely called it an, well, it. Walking into the dining room, on his way to the kitchen, he observed Kirby, Popo, and Ness as they ran around the room playing tag. He continued to the kitchen door when he heard a clatter, a curse, and running water. Stiffing laughter, he entered.

Marth was the only person there; he was at the sink, an annoyed look on his face. On the counter was a cake box. Well, that explained the kids! On the floor near the counter was a knife, only slightly tinted red. Ganondorf guessed what must've happened.

"Lost of mind and lost of thought are accident's best lovers," he said, grinning widely.

"No kidding," Marth said, his voice filled with sarcasm. Ganondorf laughed.

"Good thing too," he said, rummaging through the many cabinets dedicated to snacks. "Don't want to see anyone else turn into Fox! You know what they say: 'Once you see an emo fox, then you've seen everything!' Hey? We still have those spicy barbeque chips?"

Marth chuckled, causing Ganondorf to grin at him before continuing shifted through the sea of potato chips, cookies and candy, and fruit snacks. "It seems my emotions finally came back from vacation!" the prince said. "It's about time too!" He observed the not-so-straight cut on his left palm and turned the water off. At least it stopped bleeding! "Try the one about you."

Ganondorf checked the cabinet above the one he just searched and grabbed a bag. "Well, there's another good thing!" he said, raising the chips in a toast. "My thanks for helping me find these! You should see to the doc about that cut; I'll get the kids their cake." Marth nodded in thanks and left. Ganondorf picked up the knife on the floor, laughed at it, then placed it in one of the three dishwashers. He then grabbed another knife and proceeded to cutting the cake.

Link was in Master Hand's office, staring long and hard at the paper the glove gave him. He easily recognized Zelda's handwriting. Her last requests…to be exact…

Each bearer of a link was to write their last requests, their wills, just in case something like this happened. Dr. Mario had written one a week ago.

Being the heir of Hyrule before she died, Zelda left Link the next position to inherit the crown; he was now heir to the throne. She left gifts for her friends; Link smiled at the amount of jewelry she left Peach. She also left Young Link the Triforce of Wisdom, since Link had claim to Courage. He would have to inform his younger self about this when they both were ready.

"Take these," Master Hand gave Link three more papers. Link was quick to recognize Falco's, Pikachu's, and Roy's handwritings. "Get them to their rightful owners."

"I don't think Pichu's ready," Link said, giving the glove Pikachu's will back. "But I can see to the others." He got up and left.

Fox read Falco's last words, his right wrist still bleeding freely. No matter what anyone said, the humanoid still slit his wrists. Link wanted to shake the fox back to his senses, but knew it was a lesson McCloud had to learn himself.

"What does it say?" Link asked. He knew perhaps he wanted privacy, but all the link bearers knew about having to write a will.

"Falco left most of his things to me," Fox replied. "Like his blaster collection and stuff. He donated all his jackets to charity; I'll see to that."

"Did he leave anything to us?" Link asked. Fox knew he was talking about Super Smash Brothers in general.

"His memories, lots of wishes, and the best of luck," Fox replied. Link nodded, and walked off.

Young Link and Pichu both were in Pikachu's garden. The little mouse wanted to learn how to take care of it, and he wanted Young Link to learn with him. The past two weeks taught the two that crying together was better than crying alone. Jigglypuff happily showed them the proper way to tend to a garden.

"What does it say?" Link asked, yet again. Dr. Mario looked up from his papers; he couldn't help his curiosity as much as Link could!

"Roy left me the Sword of Seals, as well as other possessions," Marth replied, looking up from the will. "Being the owner of two swords, it makes me wonder if I should take up the way of the twin blade."

"Hmm…you fight with twin blades…" Link thought for a brief moment. "Nope, can't see it."

"I'll encase it then," Marth said. "A tribute to its owner; who died a tragic, yet noble, death."

"That was…so beautiful…" Dr. Mario said, faking a sob. He and Marth started laughing, while Link tried to…

Nope…still couldn't.

"So, what else?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Not much," Marth replied, turning back to the will. "Gifts for a few friends, training swords for Link, and lots of wishes and luck to Super Smash Brothers."

"We'll be sure to take them with pleasure," Link said.

"Indeed," Dr. Mario said, nodding. "So, has any word popped up yet?"

"Not yet," Link replied, frowning. Still easy to frown… "I think some of MH's worrying and apprehension is starting to rub off on us too…"

"All we can do is keep looking," Marth said. "And hope that something turns up before it's too late."

"Luck helped us before," Link muttered. "I know it'll help us again…"

_**No deaths today…but I do not mind. Luck seems to be turning against me. I should plan my steps…so I can strike without luck hindering me…**_

_**Yet…if I do…what if someone else sees my face? I cannot risk it…I shall have to make another…incident…**_

_**For now, once again, two shall die another day…**_

**Marth: And that ends the chapter!**

**Luigi: So we learn how the former bearers are handling things. Pichu and Young Link just cry, Marth, you were emotionless for a while, but now you try to keep yourself happy, Link tries to smile or laugh, yet can't, and Fox goes emo?**

**Marth: Yeah…some of the readers probably won't like that…but we needed someone like that, and RoyalFanatic chose Fox.**

**Luigi: Please don't kill her!**

**Marth: Review!**


	9. The Fifth to Fall

**The next murder, the fifth to fall, is here.**

**Falco: Oh no…so, it's Mario, Luigi, or Dr. Mario, right?**

**Yup!**

**Pikachu: You don't have to sound THAT happy…**

**And I don't have to beat you up THAT badly…**

**Pikachu: Uhh…I didn't say anything!**

**As I thought.**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, but she does own the story and the Blood Links.**

**Falco: Away fifth murder! Who shall be the next to fall? Well, you'll find out soon! XD**

_**The clock strikes again; this time, for the fifth to fall. Two live today; one shall live tomorrow. I would prefer not to hit him…I know luck will aid him once again, yet I know this luck will make this easier for me…I will destroy the Blood Links…all of them!**_

_**And I won't stop there…I'll destroy everything to do with "it"!**_

_**A sample of poison in that hall…will make sure he shall be the one to fall…**_

Luigi felt nervous, and no can could blame him! Being the owner of two links was a heavy responsibility, and everyone could only think of Zelda and her disastrous fall.

Master Hand was getting desperate, interviewing the smashers at random intervals, asking them anything and everything. Still finding no clues to lead to the murderer, he officially banned anyone from entering the arenas.

"It seems our protector isn't doing a very good job of protecting us!" Falcon proclaimed, drunk as usual. Samus smacked her forehead with her hand, while Bowser rolled his eyes.

"You trying being in his place then," the Koopa King said. "But then again, you're always too drunk!"

"Not my fault wine tastes so good!" Falcon shouted, hiccupping and taking another long swig. "And beer, and rum, and anything else that just irresistible…"

"Well, if you were supposed to protect twenty six of the greatest warriors, can't stop them from being murdered, AND can't find ANYTHING that can answer why, you would get desperate too, drunk or not," Samus said. "But people have been talking…and suspecting…"

"Suspecting? Who?" Bowser asked.

"Well, you and Ganondorf are being blamed; some think you want Giga Bowser's power," Samus replied.

"That's insanity!" Bowser shouted, slamming his fist on one of the living room's stray coffee tables. "Who else is being blamed? If everyone thinks it has to do with us…I mean, sure, Ganondorf was Link's enemy, but that was in the past!"

"You're not the only suspects," Samus said. "Falcon and I are being blamed too, as well as Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch."

"Why us?" Falcon slurred.

"Well, the murders are family related," Samus said. "Some are saying since we don't have family anymore, we're on the rampage…or it could be those who never had family in the first place."

"That's just wrong!" Falcon shouted, splashing wine over himself. "I mean…family's important! Why anyone would want to take it away…"

"Anyone else?" Bowser asked.

"The wireframes," Samus replied. "Some are saying they're finally out of our control, and that we should just eliminate them."

"That's insane too…" Bowser muttered. "Who are the ones talking?"

"Everyone," Samus said, frowning. "The kids, the other small ones, the older ones…the victims are trying not to get involved, but I know they have ideas of their own…not to mention Young Link did see the murderer's face."

"What?" Mewtwo yelped from his meditation corner. "Young Link saw who the murderer was? Why isn't he caught then?"

"His memory was tampered with…" Samus said. "Go see for yourself; Link's questioning him in the dining hall."

Mewtwo nodded and teleported away.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Link asked. "Perhaps recalling can help your memory."

"I'll try," Young Link muttered. He shifted more comfortably in his seat. The two Links, as well as a few other smashers and Mewtwo, who just teleported in, sat in the hall. "Well, Roy and I were training for an hour when we decided to take a break. We were all the way in Termina; would the murderer really follow us here? Roy went to go see the turtle, and I was watching Tingle. Then I got hit in the head and was knocked out. But I could still hear stuff; I heard a lot of splashing."

"That must've been Roy," Link said. "So when you came to, what happened?"

"Well, I jumped on Tingle's balloon and watched the murderer finish the job," Young Link said. "I grew all angry; because I knew he was the one who killed sis and the others…so I jumped down and hit his cloak." The door opened and the rest of the smashers, with the exception of Fox and Dr. Mario, came in. Link glanced over at the clock; wow, dinner time already…

Peach and Jigglypuff began counting everyone; they were the official chefs. Popo, with Nana by his side, Falcon, and Mewtwo, after being counted, headed into the kitchen.

"So, what happened after you hit his cloak?" Link asked. Young Link frowned.

"I don't know," Young Link replied. "That's where my memory's all foggy. I guess he hit me again, because I was knocked out again. I vaguely remember him yelling 'You shall not utter my name!', but that's all…"

"Okay," Link said, knowing Young Link told him all he could. "You earned a well deserved dinner."

After an hour, dinner was served. Fox never showed up; probably locked up in his room, and Dr. Mario, who had a heavy load of work, was still in his office.

Luigi absentmindedly picked at his dinner with his fork; he didn't _feel_ hungry, or rather, he didn't feel like eating what was on his plate.

"Luigi, you're not eating," Peach observed. Others, Mario included, looked up.

"I don't know…" Luigi muttered. "I just don't want to eat."

"I'll take it!" Kirby said cheerfully. Luigi shrugged.

"How about a trade?" Mario asked, offering his plate. "I've never known you to turndown homemade pizza!"

"You sure?" Luigi asked. Mario nodded. Luigi smiled, and the two brothers switched plates.

It didn't happen until dessert was passed around…

"And so, I said, 'Dishwasher? I thought you said 'Bike mugger!', and so the dude's motorbike was stolen, right then and there!" Falcon boasted, laughing and drinking more wine. Bowser strained to keep himself from throttling the drunken racer, while Samus ignored him completely. Falcon looked over, and then blurted out: "Hey Mario! Why's your hand all shaky?"

"I'm fine…" the plumber muttered.

"Let me see…" Peach said, feeling Mario's forehead. "Why, you're burning up! What's wrong?"

Mario tried to speak, but found he couldn't talk. But that's what didn't scare him.

He soon realized he couldn't breathe…

"Someone get the doc!" Ganondorf screamed. Mario's face was turning blue. Peach was screaming as Yoshi ran out the door.

Dr. Mario, who just finished his work, was just about to get up from his desk when Yoshi barged into the office.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MARIO!" The dino screamed. The doc grabbed his emergency kit and followed Yoshi to the dining hall…

…Only to find he was too late…

Peach was sobbing now, Luigi white as a ghost. Marth had left; the doc guessed to get Master Hand. Dr. Mario walked over to his counterpart and checked him over.

"Doc…" Luigi weakly muttered. Dr. Mario shook his head. Luigi bowed his head.

"He can't be dead!" Peach screamed, grabbing the doc and shaking him. "HE CAN'T BE!"

"There's no use denying it, he's gone," Dr. Mario said, angered, annoyed, and full of sorrow. "What happened?"

Smashers broke out in talk, explaining everything that happened. Dr. Mario thought it over, and realized what killed him.

"Luigi's plate was poisoned," Dr. Mario said. Eyes grew wide; how Luigi stared at the doc! "It should've been Luigi dead right now, but Mario ate the food instead…"

"The murderer stuck again!" Bowser shouted.

"Indeed," Dr. Mario said. "But just like at the Final Destination, Luigi lived. Instead, Mario was the one killed."

"Damn," Ganondorf muttered. He turned to Luigi. "You sure are lucky kid."

"One of the links was destroyed today," Link mused. "We almost lost two, but lost one instead…"

"What the hell's going on?" Master Hand asked, madly barging into the hall. Marth, who entered a few seconds later, looked as if he regretted informing the glove of what happened.

For a minuet, no one talked…

Then Dr. Mario, who looked as if he was going to regret speaking, told him what had happened…

**_And so, that ends that. The bastard has luck; which is why I said two will fall instead of one. But one of the links were destroyed…now to get that annoying know-it-all and destroy the final link…then I will be freed._**

_**For now, one shall die another day…**_

**Luigi: AGH! POOR MARIO! Xx**

**Marth: Master Hand's going to lose it, isn't he? That'll be something.**

**Luigi: Wow, only one more death for the murderer to do…It's either myself or the doc…but annoying know-it-all?**

**Marth: You're way too lucky, and the doc does know a lot. But in the end we shall see for ourselves. Review!**


	10. Another Close Call!

**The aftermath of Mario's death and, as the title suggests, more.**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**Zelda: Another close call…will it be Luigi? Or Dr. Mario? **

That's for me to know, and for everyone else to find out! Pika, disclaim.

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or the murderer, but she does own her version of the mansion.**

**A little short up here, and the chapter might also be short, but hey, at least I updated again, right? Besides, the next chapter will most certainly make up for this one (assuming, of course, if this chapter is short!) n.n**

**Falco: Away chapter 10!**

**_A lonely heart…how he must feel. My own heart seems to feel sorry for the poor green plumber…and the other five whose hearts have been torn…I now feel regret for these six…and it pains me…I know what I do is right…yet I know what I do is wrong…is this regret? Is this the true meaning of the heart?_**

_**Fox…Pichu…Link…Young Link…Marth…Dr. Mario…**_

**…_Luigi…_**

Super Smash Brothers Melee was torn upside down; completely.

What else could Master Hand do? A murderer is running loose, yet he had no information as to who it could possibly be. Hell, he couldn't even give this murderer a gender! The smashers talked, but of course, it was nothing more than assumptions based off the fact that he was that poor of a protector.

Only one link was left…between him and the smashers, and the titan Giga Bowser. The mutated clone of the mighty King of Koopas…

It was funny, really. Most of the smashers suspected Bowser's hand at this; him and Ganondorf, probably just because. Falcon was receiving a lot of suspcions; maybe he killed everyone while drunk? The wireframes, Mewtwo, Samus, Nana, Mr. Game and Watch…so many possibilities…so many goddamn choices! What was he to do!

'_It's simple,_' his "mind" told himself. '_Get rid of them all._'

Yet Master Hand knew he couldn't do that. Even if the murderer was found, it did way too much damage. Should something, anything at all, happen to Dr. Mario or Luigi…well, it was hard enough to just seal the creature away. Heavens know what would happen.

And the links continued on even when everyone was "safe at home". If Luigi and Dr. Mario were killed at the Mushroom Kingdom, while everyone else was in their homeland, Giag Bowser would be free, and there would be no one to stop him…

Master Hand's mood seemed to have become a mist and spread around the entire mansion. Even in his garden, Pichu could sense that his protector was ill at heart, if he even had one hidden in his giant hand, and that there was nothing that could be done.

If anything, in most smashers' opinions, it seemed to "set the stage". For what? None of them knew. For the final murder, for Giga Bowser's release, for their return home, some of them entering in groups; now forced to leave in singles or pairs.

Young Link was the most upset, and not because of Zelda's death. This he accepted, after so many nights of tears with Pichu by his side. He was upset because he knew who the murderer was…he knew! Yet…

Link was not judgmental about that; in fact, Link accepted it as if it was supposed to happen. But the others were furious. Many a comment was thrown his way. "We might actually be able to SAVE people if SOMEONE wasn't acting so retarded!"…and things of that nature.

Young Link was questioned every day; the hopes of him reclaiming his memory always flying way higher than they should. Ness and Mewtwo were called to try and repair Young Link's memory; Ness said he couldn't do it; it was too advanced for him. Mewtwo took one look…and said there was nothing to be done. Link yelled angrily at the psychic pokemon, and plenty of comments were thrown his way too, yet Mewtwo stood firm, saying over and over again there was nothing to be done; the memory was gone.

Mario's funeral only a few hours ago, Luigi wandered the gardens, wondering what was to become of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser was their ally now; the Koopas certainly weren't going to be a problem. But there were other dangers in the world…and he was now the Kingdom's hero. He, a scaredy cat, the only one standing between the Mushroom Kingdom and ultimate demise…not only did it sound unreliable, it also sounded illogical!

Peach had many a discussion with Luigi as the days went on; Dr. Mario offered to retire and take his place as hero again. Peach refused this; she believed in Luigi, and knew he had what it took to be a hero. Besides, the two knew that they could turn to each other when the loss of Mario became too much. It was only a week later before they officially became a couple.

Dr. Mario was in his office when Luigi barged in.

"Doc! Doc!" He cried. "I need your help!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" Dr. Mario said, laughing. "Relax, and tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I asked, and she said yes," Luigi said. "She…wants to be my girlfriend. I'm so nervous now! What do I give her; where should I take her on dates? What does she like to eat? What should I say when we talk about things?"

"Take it easy!" Dr. Mario said, walking to a cabinet and taking a bottle. He opened it, fished two pills out, sealed the bottle and put it away, and gave the two pills to Luigi. "Here, take these; they'll calm your nerves." Luigi did so. "Now, first off, congratulations. I always knew you two would make quite the couple!"

"Doc!" Luigi blushed a bright red. Dr. Mario laughed again.

"Yes…in these dark times, there is nothing better than a crystal of love to light the way," He said, speaking seriously. Luigi listened intensively. "And I know yours and Peach's will shine very brightly. There is only one piece of advice I can give you that will truly help you, and it is this: Listen to your heart. Nothing on this planet, nothing above and below it, will give you the courage, love, and tools you'll need. Listen to your heart; it will never lie."

"Thanks," Luigi said. "I better go; we want to tell the others together."

"So be it!" Dr. Mario said, smiling. He waved Luigi off and returned back to the work on his desk before the plumber came barging in.

It was nighttime when the doc finally finished. He wanted to stand and stretch, yet his consciousness, or was it his heart? Maybe it was both. He was told to stay seated, just for a little while longer, and was suggested to resting his head on the desk. The doc did so, and something flew over his head.

The doc sprang out of his chair, and the door to his office, which was slightly ajar, slammed shut. The doc didn't care about the door, however; he knew he wouldn't be able to get a glimpse of who threw the object. He cared more about what the object was.

It was a carving knife…and if the doc had been sitting up straight, it would've pierced his head. If the doc was standing, it would've gotten his neck…

The breath left the doctor as he thanked whatever it was that told him to stay seated…even to rest his head on the desk. Then, he took a deep breath, and gave a loud yell…

Footsteps, faint at first, rapidly grew louder. Pretty soon, Master Hand, Link, and Bowser were charging into the office.

"Dr. Mario! What in hell's name is going on?" Master Hand screamed. The doc pointed to the knife in response. "Good heavens above…you were almost killed?" He let out a stream of curses.

Bowser pulled the knife out of the wall. "Definitely from the kitchens," he said. "And there were a good amount of people that went into and out of the kitchen. I'll go ask."

"I'll go with you," Link muttered. The two ran off. Master Hand had shut up and was sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay," he said. "If you had actually died…well, I wouldn't want to think of that. I hate to do this, but I forbid you from coming here until the murderer is found."

"Yes sir," Dr. Mario said. "I'll grab my emergency kits and stay out of the infirmary. If anything, I may be of more help doing that."

"I'll leave the infirmary open," Master Hand said. "Just in case. All the same, please grab those kits and head to your room."

Master Hand left the room. Dr. Mario gave his office one last look before leaving as well, shutting and locking the door behind him.

_**I've failed to kill…perhaps Luigi has given him some of his luck. Perhaps I should just try to kill both at the same time; that should be strong enough to destroy the final link.**_

_**Giga Bowser's release…and my troubled heart…both hinder my way…but I care not. I will see to the final Blood Link's destruction…all the links shall unravel…**_

_**For now…once again, one shall die another day…**_

**Luigi: Whoa…Dr. Mario was almost killed…and there's me/Peach? **

Marth: Luigi/Peach eh? Mushroom Kingdomy, but eh, what can you do? Fits with the circumstances.

**Luigi: Wow…only one more death…but whose will it be? Will it be mine? Dr. Mario's? Or even the murderer's? Only RoyalFanatic knows!**

**Marth: This is probably not much of a helpful hint, but RoyalFanatic wishes to leave you with this clue as to who the murderer might be. The murderer…has been mentioned before, and that's all we're saying about that.**

**Luigi: There's going to be a little game: "Guess the Murderer"! n.n In order to participate, you MUST leave who you think the murderer is. Or, if you're a private kind of person, you may PM us who you think the murderer is.**

**  
Marth: As RoyalFanatic mentioned before; winners get ice cream cake. But if you guess wrong, do not despair! Anyone who guesses wrong will get a plushie of the murderer for participating.**

**Luigi: Review! And please, now's the time to tell us who you think the murderer really is!**


	11. How Could You?

**It's finally time for the revealing of the murderer, and why he did it.**

**Falco: So, the murderer's a guy? **

Yes…

**Pikachu: So, who decided to kill us, and Roy and Mario, off…and why…we're so close!**

**Only one more chapter after this one, the aftermath of the final death. But fear not! For after that final chapter shall be a sequel!**

**Falco: There's going to be a sequel to this?**

**Yup. It's not going to be a horror fic, but it will follow this up, with action and adventure! You'll see why in the last chapter. Zelda, disclaim.**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, the murderer, and anything else that comes out of SSBM, but she does own her version of the mansion.**

**Away chapter 11! Let us see the identity of the murderer!**

_**Luigi…and Dr. Mario…one of these two shall die. One lives today…none shall live tomorrow…or will it be so? **_

There will be a killing, yes…however, it may not be Luigi's or Dr. Mario's…revenge gives the heart bad and good qualities alike…

_**  
Yes…I might be writing my final entry…**_

**_No rhymes shall be used this time…a fight in that great hall of grass will determine who shall die before today's end…whether it be them…or me…_**

No infirmary, for the most part…no arenas…there was almost nothing to do…

Perhaps he would have to send them away after all…

Things have never looked so grim…never did the giant glove have to face a challenge like this. It was all a game…and he lost…

Sighing heavily, he floated over to the P.A. system…but didn't turn it on. Did he really want to send them away? Did he have to? He was just as confused as the ones he was destined to protect…from anything…

Well, too late for that…

Most of the smashers were in their rooms. All of the victims and ex-victims, however, decided that staying inside was just too much; they decided to see what the outside world contained; Master Hand ended the lockdown after Mario's funeral.

Mewtwo teleported out of the mansion, and glided over to the forest's and plain's edge. Sure enough, they were there…all seven of them.

Dr. Mario was with Fox, seeing to the cuts the lost kitsune had made. Fox himself was nodding off; perhaps he was finally able to find peaceful sleep after all. Link was on a hammock that was tied between two of the forest trees; Pichu was on his chest, curled up. Young Link was holding a deck of cards; his glances to the others suggested he was looking for someone to play. Luigi, sitting near the hammock with his back against a tree, eventually got up and walked over to join Young Link. Not too far off from the card game, Marth was on his back, cloud gazing.

"So this is where you guys were," Mewtwo said. Young Link and Luigi, focusing on the game, were the only ones who didn't look over at Mewtwo.

"What's going on?" Dr. Mario asked. "Is Master Hand sending us away?"

"We still don't know," Mewtwo said. "We think he plans on sending those he suspects away."

"Well, that'll keep us safe," Fox muttered.

"No one ever expected that this would all happen," Mewtwo said. "Who would've known that finding Falco in the kitchen dead would lead to this?"

"Wait…how did you know about that?" Fox asked. "I don't recall MH saying where they found Falco dead."

"…Zelda told me," Mewtwo said. "After all, she was the one who found him, was she not?"

"How did you know it was her?" Now Luigi turned over to face Mewtwo.

"We're mediation partners," Mewtwo replied. "She told me during one of our sessions."

"I never knew that," Link said, getting off the hammock. "Young me, did you know?"

"No," Young Link said, shaking his head. "Well, she did say she had a partner once, but I don't think she told me who…"

"Really," Mewtwo said. "That surprises me; I would've thought she would tell you my name."

Name…

The word echoed in Young Link's head. The faint cry the murderer called out came back to him. The boy compared the cry to what he just heard; the name to name…realization hit him, and the memory came back…hitting the murderer's cloak, and seeing his face…

"Why are you here?" Young Link asked, standing up. "You have a reason to be here…"

"What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked. "I wished to see how well you seven were doing."

"I don't think that's true…" Young Link said.

"Yeah, I agree with Young Link," Fox said, standing up. "You certainly knew of Falco's death; things the rest of us weren't told about…no one told me that Zelda told you…"

"You weren't around at the time of my dad's death," Pichu said, jumping off Link. "You weren't there when he was taken away, either…"

"And when that fire came," Link said. "You were in the room beforehand…come to think of it, weren't you practicing a new spell; one that involved fire?"

"What are you accusing me of?" Mewtwo asked angrily. "Are you suggesting I'm the one who ruined your lives?"

"You are among those who take care of the arenas," Marth said. "That day, when Luigi and I almost died…and when Roy died…wasn't that during your shift?"

"Yeah, and you also entered the kitchen before we ate the day Mario died!" Luigi shouted. "You probably poisoned him!"

"Why would I ruin your lives?" Mewtwo asked, now even angrier. "Why would I care about those stupid Blood Links—" He fell silent.

"…how do you know about the links?" Fox asked. "Only Master Hand, us, and our dead family know about them."

"Well, the murderer knows about them," Luigi said. "Which means you sold yourself out! You're the murderer!"

"…" Mewtwo was silent.

"You're the murderer!" Young Link shouted. "At the Great Bay, I saw your face!"

"Impossible!" Mewtwo cried. "How did you get that memory back? No one I've tampered with ever managed to get their memory back!"

"How could you!" Pichu cried. "Why did you take my dad away from me!"

"Why? Why?" Mewtwo asked. "Because you and your father are family, that's why! You're connections, affections, everything that makes you a family…it trapped me! That's why I destroyed the Blood Links! I was removing the one thing that could truly kill me: Family! And now the final link will go as well!"

"We won't let that happen!" Link shouted, jumping out of the hammock.

"You are no match for me," Mewtwo said, his eyes turning gold. "Seven on one? I've seen twenty on one lose! The final link will fall!"

The seven took battle stances; Dr. Mario in a karate stance, Luigi holding the hammer Pikachu had bought for him so long ago, Marth hold his blade in counter position, Young Link and Link holding their swords above their heads and shields in front of them, Pichu's cheeks sparked and danced, and Fox was holding his AND Falco's blasters, both aiming at Mewtwo's heart.

The psychic pokemon was unfazed by this, and let out a huge burst of light. Only sound was heard. Sound of fighting, of crying, of revenge…

Master Hand noticed the light an hour later. If he had eyes, perhaps they would've been agog. He immediately flew out of his office, heading towards the brightness.

But the brightness didn't attract the glove alone: Falcon, Samus, Bowser, and Mr. Game and Watch also saw it, and were already outside when Master Hand reached the area.

"What is this?" Master Hand asked, almost screaming.

"We just saw it ourselves!" Bowser shouted. "How should we know?"

There was no sound…it was almost as if death was in there, waiting to unleash its fury upon the five staring at the immense light and not being blinded.

"I can dispel it," Mr. Game and Watch muttered, and did so. The light faded, and all five gasped.

Young Link was on Link's back, slightly snoring. Link was bleeding freely from the chest, yet he was alive. Dr. Mario and Fox were both unconscious, and both bleeding from the head.

"It's alright; they're alive," Link said, motioning towards the two.

"What in heaven's name happened here?" Master Hand asked.

"Mewtwo did it," Link said. "He did it all…he confessed to it, and fought us."

"Where is he?" Master Hand asked. "And the others?"

Link shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "When he unleashed the light, I couldn't see. I could hear fighting…and then I saw Young Link, the doc, and Fox. I decided to protect them instead of fight. An half an hour later, there was silence. I waited ever since."

"How did you get that cut?" Samus asked, pointing to Link's wound.

"Something must've slammed into me," Link replied. "I couldn't see what though. It was going to impale the doc if I hadn't jumped in the way."

"What about Luigi?" Master Hand asked. "Is he still alive? Is the final link safe?" Link only shrugged in response. "Search the forest! I want to find them! If they had died…then…"

"Not to worry!" An Italian voice said, quite cheerfully. Coming out of the forest were Luigi, carrying Mewtwo's body, and Marth, with a satisfied Pichu on his shoulder.

"Luigi! Thank the heavens you're alright!" Master Hand said. "Well then, let's check Mewtwo's room."

Everyone nodded and rand back to the mansion.

**Luigi: And that's the end of the chapter!**

**Marth: So, the murderer was Mewtwo. Congratulations to Ericketiting, Nintendo4ever, Nicodareus, Kusabi Makabe, BabyGurl278, and Naryu Goddess of Wisdom for guessing correctly. You six are presented with ice cream cake.**

**Luigi: And as thanks for participating, ACT II, Lacto3.1415, The one and only SL, Bigfoot12310, ptpeach, Mountain Dew Girl, and Calder will all receive a plushie of Mewtwo. Also, Bow Down To The King, as by request, you shall get an ice cream cake, but it won't be as big as the winners', okay?**

**Marth: One more chapter for this fic…and then you get to read a sequel! XD**

**Luigi: Review!**


	12. The Blood Links

**Well, it's time for the final chapter. There shall be no diary entry, since Mewtwo's now dead. But remembering what Fox said, only a certain few knew of the Blood Links. The aftermath of Mewtwo's death, explanations, and a cliffy ending awaits!**

**Pikachu: Will we be up here with you again, RF? **

Zelda: Please?

Perhaps…one of you might be replaced…but meh, we shall see! Zelda, disclaim.

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own anything related to SSBM, but she does own this story and her version of the mansion.**

**Falco: Away final chapter! Woot!**

"Master Hand, I found it," Luigi said, his voice full of triumph. "This is everything we need."

"Let me see it," Master Hand said.

Luigi passed him the diary. He, the giant glove, Marth, Pichu, and, despite Peach's warnings, Link were in Mewtwo's room. After looking at it, he gave it back to the plumber to read.

"'My name is Mewtwo, and I am different. I was created to be the ultimate pokemon, born with technology and the DNA of the legendary Mew. It has been a year since I was first accepted into Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"'Although I enjoy this place, my fears overcome me…they kill me…all because of family. There is plenty of family here: Brothers, Cousins, Brother and Sister, even Father and Son…I would have to get rid of them…somehow…maybe then my fears won't strangle me every night. I will have to be…a killer…

"'It is finally time to put my plan in action…it is finally time for me to do what I wanted to do ever since I got here…Six smashers shall lose their lives…for something they can not control…but this thing they cannot control…it blinds me…it frightens me… I must make sure that it shall be destroyed. That is why these six must die…I shall start simple, and work my way up…he shouldn't be too hard…with a midnight surprise; he shall fall to a rope's demise… … …One down, five to go…it shall be removed…from the face of this world. First the smashers, then the rest of the world…But for now, five shall lose their lives another day…

"' Unavoidable of how loud that woman shrieks. Perhaps I shall go after her…instead of him…I shall wait until after this next one, however; I can't disturb the order…The order of Death… … …I was unable to get to them today…but I do not mind. Although they do not use what I fear against me…I will still see it destroyed. For now…once again, five shall die another day.

"' The time has finally come…five remain today…four shall remain tomorrow. May destroying my fears be the justification for these murders, and for all I shall do. But let my thoughts wander back to my mission… While in the garden he tends to map…his life shall end with a final snap… … …And thus another life has been taken. The blood links will unravel, completely…and I will be spared…I will be safe…I will be free…For now, four shall lose their lives another day…'

"It goes on and on," Luigi said. "Should I keep reading?"

"Go to the last entry," Master Hand said. Luigi nodded.

"'Luigi…and Dr. Mario…one of these two shall die. One lives today…none shall live tomorrow…or will it be so? There will be a killing, yes…however, it may not be Luigi's or Dr. Mario's…revenge gives the heart bad and good qualities alike…Yes…I might be writing my final entry…No rhymes shall be used this time…a fight in that great hall of grass will determine who shall die before today's end…whether it be them…or me…'"

"So, he was ready to die?" Link asked.

"Listen to this," Luigi replied, turning a few pages backwards. "'A lonely heart…how he must feel. My own heart seems to feel sorry for the poor green plumber…and the other five whose hearts have been torn…I now feel regret for these six…and it pains me…I know what I do is right…yet I know what I do is wrong…is this regret? Is this the true meaning of the heart? Fox…Pichu…Link…Young Link…Marth…Dr. Mario… …Luigi…'"

"It's such a shame," Link muttered. "If only he talked to us…"

"It's too late to do anything now," Marth said. "If anything, we should learn from this…"

"Indeed, and learn we shall," Master Hand said. "But first, it's finally time for everyone to learn why they feared Giga Bowser's release, and perhaps more."

After Peach, being Dr. Mario's nurse, managed to restore, Link, Young Link, Fox, and Dr. Mario, the infirmary being open once again, everyone was gathered in the meeting room, ready to hear what Master Hand had to tell them.

"Attention everyone, thank you for coming," the glove said, everyone nodding. "The murderer's identity was found, and thanks to Luigi, Marth, and Pichu, Mewtwo's days of killing are no more. Therefore, the infirmary and the arenas are open once again." Everyone clapped and cheered. "But before you all leave, I must tell you something very important. Popo, Peach, you two might have a good idea of what's going on, but to everyone else who doesn't have family here, you're probably wondering why we all should've been scared that Giga Bowser was going to come."

"Yeah!" Ganondorf said. "What's the big deal?"

"Giga Bowser, as you all know, is sealed away," Master Hand said. "These seals are special links I call Blood Links. They are called thus because only two people who share blood can make them. Giga Bowser's seal required six links; but we had seven total links: Mario and Luigi, Dr. Mario and Luigi, Link and Zelda, Young Link and Zelda, Fox and Falco, Marth and Roy, and Pikachu and Pichu. Using my best judgment, I decided that having the doctor hold a link would not be the best idea, so the others formed the links."

"So, the links are unraveled by killing off one of the two holders?" Mr. G&W asked.

"Correct," Master Hand said. "Although Mewtwo was killing everyone off because they were family, he was leading to the release of Giga Bowser."

"Which is why we weren't sent away," Samus said. "If we were…Giga Bowser would have a clear field…"

"But what if the doc and Luigi were in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Yoshi asked. "I mean, if they died there, it would be okay, right?"

"Not exactly," Master Hand replied. "Even in their home, if one of the two died, then Giga Bowser will still be freed anyway. You wouldn't know…until it was too late…"

"Ouch…" Yoshi muttered.

"But you forgot Popo and Nana," Ness said. "They can make a link too, right?"

"We can't, or rather, I can't," Popo said. "My sister Nana died of an illness a year and few months ago. When Master Hand came to pick us up, he only found me. After researching my sister, he made a clone of her."

"So, there's only one link holding GB in," Falcon, for the first time not drunk, said. "And we need to keep Luigi and Dr. Mario safe to assure the link remains, right?"

"Excatly," Master Hand said. "If Giga Bowser was to revive, who knows what would happen? With all twenty six, you barely managed to seal him away, with only twenty one of you now…even if you only lost five smashers…"

"Yeah, that's bad," Bowser said. "Espically since two of the departed are Zelda and Mewtwo, our strongest psychics. No offense Ness, but you're still just a kid."

"But enough of our solemn talk," Master Hand said. "We all know what to do, so let's take our mind off it for a little while. A doubles tournament will begin soon. Please pick your partners and prepare for battle!" Everyone arose with cheers and shoutings of "DIBS!" and walked off in pairs…

…All except for one person, who stared at Dr. Mario…the person's eyes never left the doc as he exited the room with Fox…thoughts processed through the person's brain…thoughts of failure…of biding time…

…and making sure the person's plans would not fail again…

**Marth: Is she seriously going to end the story like that? That SCREAMS sequel! O.o**

**Luigi: Now it makes you think, maybe Mewtwo wasn't doing this of his own free will? Well, we shall find out, eh? **

Marth: Although not a horror fic, well, in the beginning it might…there will be action and adventure, and well, can't say anymore!

**Luigi: No previews here folks, but hey, the sequel, _The Angels' Door_, will appear soon enough…hopefully…**

**Marth: Review!**


End file.
